


For the first time

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Parksborn, Top Harry Osborn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: The Avengers come home from a simple recon mission to an unfamiliar teen waiting in the penthouse, who just happens to be Peter's best friend and boyfriend Harry Osborn
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	For the first time

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't actually know what this is, it started on Christmas Day and ended up as...this...
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it.
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated

"Holy shit, Harry!" Peter cried as he ran over and all but jumped into his boyfriends arms.  
"Hey baby boy," the blond chuckled, stumbling slightly.  
The Avengers had just gotten back from a simple re-con mission and freshened up before heading to the common room. There they were met by a teen dressed in jeans, boots, an AC/DC shirt, red checkered shirt and a leather jacket on top. He had blond hair and blue eyes, his smile absolutely massive when he spotted Peter and a happy chuckle escaping when he caught the slightly younger teen in his arms.

"When did you get back?" Peter asked as he was set back on his feet, pulling back to look to look at his boyfriend. Hands on his shoulders and huge smile on his face.  
"Got here literally a few minutes ago," Harry replied, hands on Peter's waist, "I thought I'd come see you and the ceiling voice told me you were out being a hero with the Avengers."  
"Oh heh, yeah," Peter said with a soft blush on his cheeks, turning his face away.  
With a soft smile Harry gently cupped two fingers under his chin, tilting his face up so their eyes locked.  
He almost melted.  
Peter's eyes were a gorgeous Hazel colour with flecks of gold in them when the light hit them right. Something that always made Harry feel a little weak at the knees.

"God you’re beautiful," Harry whispered, making his boy blush harder.  
"So are you," Peter whispered smiling as Harry leaned in, "are they still here?"  
Harry's eyes flicked to the space behind Peter to see the Avengers standing there in shock.  
"Yeah," he smiled before pressing a gentle kiss to Peter's lips.  
After a few seconds someone cleared their throat making the teens pull away and smile at one another, before turning their attention to the others as their hands intwined.  
"You uh, you wanna introduce us Pete?" Tony asked with no heat behind his voice, arms crossed and an amused smile on his face.  
"Oh right," Peter flushed with an embarrassed smile, scratching the back of his neck, "um guys this is my boyfriend Harry. Harry the Avengers."  
"Hey," the teen greeted with a small wave.

"Nice to finally meet you kiddo," Tony said, amused smile on his face, "Peter won't shut up about you."  
"Dad," Peter groaned as he face palmed, making Harry chuckle and smile at him.  
Peter peeked at his boyfriend through a gap in his fingers and fell in love all over again. Harry was smiling at him softly, his ocean blue eyes bright and full of love. The blond gently pulled him closer and kissed the side of his head.  
"You're so cute," he whispered into his hair, Peter smiling and flushing a little deeper.

"Okay," Tony said breaking the slightly awkward feeling they all had seeing the two be that intimate, "Harry would you like to stay over?"  
"I would love that Mr. Stark thank you," the blond smiled, gently squeezing Peters hand.  
Tony smiled and waved them off saying he'd order some food in while filling the Avengers in on who Harry was.  
They were all surprised to learn he was Norman Osborn's son.  
"Wait so let me get this straight," Clint said, "my nephew is dating Norman Osborn's son, your rival and guy turned Green Goblin, but he's nothing like his Dad?"  
"That's right," Tony said with a nod, watching as the archer tiredly shook his head and went to lay on one of the couches.  
"Are we sure we can trust the kid?" Steve asked tentatively.  
"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked curiously.  
"Tony the man went insane," Natasha piped up, "who knows what manipulation his kid was exposed too."  
"Don't worry Peter's known Harry since there were babies, they've been practically dating since they were kids," Tony replied taking a sip of coffee.

What Nat had said though wasn't far from the truth though.  
Harry has been exposed to Norman for years and years after his mom died, the man feeding the kid lies as he grew older. One night not long after the funeral the man had been drinking too much and snapped. He’d lashed out at Harry and the kid was scared and wary of him ever since. Norman realised what had happened and from then on used it as a scare tactic. He decided he wanted to mould Harry into the perfect little solider. So he fed the boy even more lies, manipulated, and hurt him.  
The only relief the boy found was in the arms of Peter.  
Sweet innocent Peter who held and soothed him, listened to him, and went to therapy with him when Norman was finally behind bars.  
The teen had been doing a whole lot better since then and was breaking down wall after wall of lies and hurt, letting the sunshine that was Peter Parker overtake and save him.  
Tony couldn't help but smile at the thought that Harry was recovering. Sure the kid still had a long way to go but so far he was doing amazing.   
With that thought in mind the billionaire picked up the phone and began to order the pizza.  
~~  
Peter led Harry to his room where they both kicked off their shoes and directed Harry to the en-suite bathroom, using it himself after. Peter had only just exited said bathroom when he found himself pressed against the wall with warm familiar lips on his.  
Harry pulled back and rest their foreheads together.  
"I wanted to do that the minute I saw you," he whispered, breath ghosting over Peter's lips.  
"Do it again," Peter said with smile, Harry grinning as their lips were pressed back together.  
The brunet let his arms snake around Harry's neck and fingers tangle in his hair. Harry's hands slid past Peter's waist, down his hips to his thighs where Harry lifted him up. His boyfriend wrapped around him like a koala, seeming quite happy to be trapped between the wall and his boyfriends body.

"God I've missed you," Harry whispered resting his forehead against Peter's again, their lips red and swollen from kissing.  
"I've missed you too," Peter whispered, fingers playing with the hair at Harry's nape.  
The motion almost had the blond purring, Peter actually purring from the thumb gently caressing his hip.  
"How long are you here for?" Peter asked, hope evident in his voice.  
"I'm here for good," he replied with a smile.  
"Really?" Peter asked, eyes shining.  
"Really," Harry replied with a smile, Peter surging forward and pressing their lips together.  
Harry smiled against his lips and hitched his boy higher, walking them to the bed and gently laying him on it. Peter couldn't help but let out a small moan as Harry lay over him.  
Harry pulled back to smile at him.  
"You okay there baby boy?"  
Peter nodded with a giggle and gently pulled his boyfriend back in for a kiss, trailing his hands down the blond's neck and pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

Harry sat up to slide his jacket off as Peter shifted so he was sitting in the centre of the bed. With a smirk Harry placed a hand in the brunets chest and gently pushed him down, lips chasing Peter's and connecting to them softly. With a smile Harry kissed across his boys jaw and down to his neck. Gently scraping his teeth along it, Peter let out a small gasp and tangled his fingers through his boyfriends hair.  
"Sir's I have been told to inform you that food is here," Jarvis announced.  
"Tell him we'll be out in a few minutes," Harry said as he pulled back from Peter, the brunet leaning up to kiss his neck, "maybe."  
With that Harry turned his attention back to his boyfriend and kissed him deeply, pressing him into the mattress.  
~~  
"I'm sorry sir but the young ones are currently engaged in an activity of a different kind," Jarvis announced.  
"Sound proof their room J," Tony said.  
"Already done sir," the AI replied.  
Tony smiled as he settled in with the others to watch a movie, as soon as they decided what to watch that is.  
Tony knew he should probably stop the boys but they were sixteen and seventeen. He'd done a lot worse when he was younger.  
Deciding not to dwell on it Tony took a swig of his Lemonade and put in his idea for what movie they should watch.  
~~  
Harry pulled Peter up and into his lap as his hands slide under his shirt. Peter rest his arms around his boyfriends shoulders, shivering in pleasure when the blonds hand started to travel upwards.  
"Arms up," Harry whispered against his boyfriends lips.  
Peter did just that and Harry lifted his shirt up to take it off, both chuckling when it got a little stuck. After managing to pull it off it was thrown aside and their lips were attached together again as Peter slid Harry's checked shirt off his shoulders. Once that was removed Peter took off the blonds t-shirt and cupped his cheeks.   
Harry's lips were swollen from all the kissing and his eyes were blown wide with arousal, much like Peter's own, and the brunet felt himself fall in love all over again.  
"I love you," Peter whispered.  
"I love you too," Harry whispered back.

With a kiss Harry lay Peter back down and lightly ran his fingers up and down his exposed hip. Peter giggled and squirmed, the two smiling at one another brightly before Harry pushed himself up to gaze down at his boy.   
One hand on either side of Peter's head to hold the blond up.   
Peter couldn't help but let his eyes travel from his face down his chest and to his abs. Like in a movie Peter gently touched his boyfriend and let his hands slowly glide up over the muscles, feeling them spasm slightly under his feather light touch.  
"Fuck Peter," Harry breathed, eyes closing as his head dropped forward.  
Peter smiled as his hands travelled up to Harry's face, the backs of his fingers gently stroking his cheeks before his fingers ran through his hair. Peter watched as his boyfriend leaned into his touch before opening his eyes.   
Peter smiled and gently pulled him back down for a kiss.

Harry let himself be pulled down and used his forearms to bracket Peters head. Using one hand cupped Peter's cheek before letting it glide down his boy’s body, teasing the waistband with a finger and making Peter's hip arch slightly. He smiled before kissing along Peter's jaw and down his neck. A hand tangled in his hair as he sucked and nipped on his boys sweet spot, pulling out tiny little gaps.  
Harry pulled back to admire the mark before continuing his descent and leaving little nips along Peter's collar bone. As he kissed down his chest and abs the blond felt the muscles spasm slightly under his lips especially Peter’s tummy, which had always been ticklish, until he stopped at the waistband.  
Blue eyes looked up and caught brown asking for silent permission.   
Peter nodded and Harry popped the button and pulled down the zip with his teeth before sliding the jeans off. The blond gently spread his boys legs before ducking down and attacking his thighs.   
He kissed, nipped, licked, and sucked, enjoyed the little noises of pleasure he pulled out of Peter.

After a good two minute Harry kissed up Peters thigh and gently mouthed him through his underwear.  
"Harry," Peter whispered with a shiver.  
Smiling Harry leant up to kiss the brunet and felt hands slide down to the waistband of his own jeans.  
He helped Peter get them off him before pulling back to gaze down at his boy.  
Peter gazed back up at him and Harry swore everything else melted away in that moment.   
Peter lay there with his cheeks flushed, eyes blown wide, lips slightly swollen and a small smile on his face. Harry could've sworn he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. In that moment he knew he wanted to be Peter’s forever.   
They'd been friends since they were kids and the blond never wanted to lose that. He never wanted to lose this gorgeous boy he got to call his.  
"I love you," he whispered, almost desperately.  
"I love you too," Peter whispered back, a tinge of desperation showing he felt the same.  
With a smile Harry kissed him deeply and both boys felt the air shift around them.

The kiss turned sweet but it was still filled with passion and desire. Both boys knew they wanted this, wanted to be together till the end of the goddamn world.   
Deciding he couldn't wait much longer Harry slowly kissed down Peters body. His lips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. The blond got to Peter's boxers and kissed along the waistband before looking up at Peter, silently asking for permission hooking his fingers around the waistband when it was given.  
The blond slowly pulled the boxers down and off making sure to glide his fingertips over his boys legs. Harry then took Peter's left leg and gently placed it on his shoulder, leaving soft little kisses on any skin he could reach. He did the same with the other leg before leaning down and kissing up his thighs.  
The brunet gasped when he felt Harry take him in his mouth, hand gently tangling in the blond's hair. With his free hand Peter gripped his pillow and turned his face into it, moaning softly when Harry pressed his tongue flat against his member.   
Harry couldn't help but smile inwardly as he moved his hands to hold his boys hips down.

"Fuck Harry," Peter moaned into the pillow, hand tightening in his boyfriends hair.  
The blond bobbed up and down quicker making his boy bite the pillow as soft moans escaped. Harry pressed his tongue flat against the member again, sending Peter over the edge.  
"Harry!" Peter desperately cried out before he released, Harry taking it all.  
The blond pulled off and crawled back up gently bumping his nose against the brunets. Peter looked up at his as he caught his breath, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy from pleasure.  
"You alright?" Harry whispered as he cupped one of his boys cheeks, thumb stroking the skin gently.  
"M'kay," Peter nodded with a smile pulling Harry in for a kiss.  
The brunet couldn't help but moan and shiver when he tasted himself on his boyfriends tongue. It made a fire fill his belly and surprisingly turned him on more than he already was.  
"Harry," Peter whispered against his lips, "please."  
"You sure?" Harry asked as he pulled back to look at his boy.  
Peter nodded and Harry could see he was finally ready.   
His eyes were still a little glassy but alight with a fiery passion.  
"Okay but you tell me if you want me to stop, promise?"  
"Promise."  
With a nod and small smile Harry kissed his boy before removing his own boxers. The only reason he'd made Peter promise was because he knew his boy.   
If it got to painful or uncomfortable the brunet would've stayed silent, Harry didn't want that for him. He wanted them to both enjoy this.  
And they never broke their promises to each other.

The blond reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube and condom that was hidden in there. He took the corner of the condom wrapper in his teeth and let it hang there, putting lube on his fingers he started massaging Peter's hole.   
The brunt jumped and let out a small whine at the cold as a finger slipped in easily enough. Peter was so turned on at this point he had to remind himself to breath, only for it to shudder as another finger was added.  
Harry pumped them slowly feeling his boys wetness and his own arousal grow. After a few more seconds he removed his fingers then the condom from the packet, sliding it on and lubing up before positioning himself.  
"You sure?" He whispered breathlessly, gently nuzzling Peter's face.  
"I'm sure," Peter whispered back just as breathless catching Harry lips in a soft kiss.  
The blond melting into the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back and sitting up. He grabbed a pillow placed it under Peter's hips before lining up and slowly pushing in, both of them moaning softly at the sensation.  
Peter held onto his boyfriends shoulders, the blond giving him soft reassuring kisses as he moved slowly.   
Once all the way on Harry stopped, letting Peter get used to the sensation as he rest their foreheads together.  
"I got you," he panted, "I got you."  
"Harry," Peter panted back.

"Okay," Peter nodded a few moments later, "you can move now."  
Harry nodded and kissed him sweetly before he pulled out slightly and pushed back in. Both of them almost came then and there, moaning as the sensation sent shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies. Peter's hands gripped the blonds shoulders as Harry’s hands gripped the sheets beneath him.   
Harry pulled out and pushed back in again slowly gaining a steady speed, the boys pants and soft moans filling the space.   
Peter hooked his legs around his boys waist making them both moan.  
"I love you," Peter moaned.  
"I love you too," Harry moaned back, connecting their lips.  
They moaned in one another's mouths as they felt themselves get close to the edge.  
"Harry," Peter gasped.  
"Me too," Harry panted.  
Barley ten seconds later the boys cried out as they came and Peter's nails dragged down Harry's back.  
The two rode out their highs before Harry went limp over Peter.  
"Fuck," he whispered into his brunettes shoulder, catching his breath.  
"Jesus," Peter panted as his legs slid down to tangle with Harry's, arms wrapping loosely around his boyfriends shoulders.

Both of them took a few minutes to catch their breaths, coming down from the feeling of being on cloud nine.  
Harry pressed a soft kiss to Peter's shoulder before lifting himself up to see his boys face.  
"You okay?" He asked softly.  
"Yeah," Peter nodded with a smile, "you?"  
"Yeah," Harry smiled back at him.  
"Sorry about your back."  
"Don't worry about it," Harry replied kissing him softly, "well we didn't last long did we?"  
Peter giggled and his boyfriend couldn't help but chuckle along with him.  
"Maybe next time we'll last longer or go for longer," Peter suggested, arms around Harry's neck.  
"Sounds like a plan to me baby," Harry agreed, gently bumping their noses together and slowly pulling out.  
The blonde removed the condom and threw it away before looking back at Peter.  
"Wanna shower with me?" He asked with a smile.  
"Carry me?" Peter asked with a smile of his own as he held his arms up, giggling when his boyfriend lifted him into his arms and did indeed carry him to the bathroom. 

Harry turned the shower on and made sure it was warm before setting Peter on his feet and they both got in, sharing another hug as they stood under the hot spray. Keeping one arm around Peter the blond reached over and grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hands.   
The brunet yelped a little as the cold hit before purring when Harry starting massaging it in.   
“You’re cute when you purr,” Harry said softly.   
Peter just blushed and purred louder as Harry massaged the conditioner in before washing it out. Peter smiled before doing the same to Harry, the blond closing his eyes in content.   
After the shampoo and conditioner was washed out Harry kissed his boy as he reached for the soap and felt Peter smile against his lips.   
The boys soaped up and washed themselves before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, changing into hoodies and boxers before crawling into Peter’s bed. 

“You okay?” Harry asked softly as he lay on his back, Peter cuddling up to him and laying his head in his chest.   
“Yeah, are you?” Peter asked, purring when he felt Harry’s fingers gently carding through his hair.   
“Yeah,” the blond replied with a smile, kissing the top of his boys head.   
“Love you Harry,” Peter whispered sleepily.   
“Love you too Peter,” Harry whispered back. 

With a smile the boys let there eyes close as they were encased in the warmth of the blankets and one another. Between one breath and the next they were both fast asleep.


End file.
